1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to audio speakers. More particularly, this invention relates to lightweight, portable, nesting stereo speakers.
2. State of the Art
Sound quality is important in the design of sound reproducing systems, such as speakers used in concert halls, home stereo systems, and portable stereo systems. Further, size, shape, weight, and portability are also important. The size and shape and ultimate weight of the entire speaker system is often driven by the speaker sound quality requirements. Sound quality and other acoustical resonance related characteristics are enhanced by having an enclosed air volume behind the speaker driver. In general, the optimal size of the enclosure will depend on the size and specifications of the speaker driver. Generally, for space and weight constrained sound systems including boomboxes and portable stereos, the smaller speaker drivers are mounted within a relatively small housing or enclosure which provides less than ideal quality sound reproduction. To improve the sound quality, using a larger driver, and hence a larger enclosure, is preferable. For large speaker drivers i.e., those used for public address, concert, or stadium sound systems, optimal quality sound reproduction requires using relatively large high-fidelity speaker drivers and mounting them within relatively large enclosures. Toward this end, the large high-fidelity speaker drivers are generally mounted within large rectangular substantially hollow boxes formed from wood, pressed board, or hard plastic. Although such enclosures are quite sturdy, they are generally heavy, bulky, and cumbersome. Further, they often require great strength and effort to move and install, require sturdy supports to mount on speaker stands, and pose certain dangers when mounted overhead. Still further, the speaker drivers are quite generally delicate and easily damaged. When used in touring events, these large speaker systems can require numerous trucks to transport them from event to event and careful handling to protect them. When not in use, they require a large storage facility. Collapsible speaker enclosures have been designed which alleviate some of the bulkiness and difficulties related to storage and transport of these large speaker assemblies. However, the weight of the collapsible speaker assemblies remain the same whether in the extended or collapsed state. Further, many of the prior art collapsible speaker assemblies are complex to assemble and dismantle, having numerous parts which can be lost or damaged.